Crazier
by ObsidianEmeraldXXX
Summary: May is a normal average teenagager, until her family moved to La Rouse; where she meets this green-haired boy, Drew. What will happen? will love blossom or just get worse? find out. mainly DAML. little bit of AAML. Changed the rating to M just to be safe
1. prolougue

The sun was rising from the horizon. Birds began chirping. A girl with auburn hair was sleeping peacefully on her bed, when all of a sudden there was a loud knock on her door, it was her mother.

"May honey wake up, or you'll be late on your first day of school" her mother, Caroline, said.

May groaned lazily, she didn't want to go to school yet. She got up from her bed and went straight to the bathroom. After 20 minutes May came out of the bathroom, and then got dressed. She was wearing a navy blue; long sleeved shirt, a white skirt and a pair of pale blue sneakers. May had her hair in pony tail. **(A/N: her hair is longer)**

May came down the stairs. She was upset because she and her family moved to La Rouse yesterday, even her brother, Max, wasn't happy with it. Her dad got promoted in his job and now is the president of a famous company in Hoenn. So her family's kinda rich.

May entered the dining room, she saw her dad, Norman, doing some paper works. Her brother and mother is eating their breakfast, while their maid, Selena, was preparing May's breakfast. May walked in and seated down on her seat.

"Good morning Miss Cyrus" Selena greeted May

"Good morning" May gave her a weak smile, and then Selena got back at working.

"g'morning everybody" May said while taking a bite of her pancake.

"Good morning" they all replied. They ate their food in silence, which was pretty unusual. May knew that Max was giving Norman the "silent treatment", because they moved unannounced. Max finished eating then left immediately, and when May was finished she got up.

"Bye mom, bye dad" she kissed her parent's cheeks. May started to walk outside the room but stopped when she heard her father's voice calling her.

"May think fast" her dad tossed a key to her daughter. May turned around then caught the key.

May was confused and thought '_a car key? What will I do with this' _May's eyes widened when the realization hit her. But she didn't want to have the wrong idea, she wanted to be sure, so she asked her dad.

"Dad what's this for?" she asked

Her mom and dad smiled "look outside" Norman said, pointing to the window.

May did what she was told. She was shocked on what she saw. "OH MY GOD!!!!" she screamed. Outside the parking lot was a brand New _Mercedes Guardian_. May turned around with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"You guys mean it?" she asked her parents, it was obvious that she was still shocked.

They both nodded. "We know that you and Max were upset about us moving so we thought that we should give you both a feel better gift" her mother said with a smile.

"Oh my god!! You two are the best!!" she shrieked, and hugged her parents tight "I love you two so much" May said as she pulled away.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Norman suggested

"Yeah I will, bye" she kissed her parent's cheeks again and waved goodbye.

"Now, dear you be careful okay?" Caroline asked her daughter. There was no doubt that she was worried.

"I will mom" May said. She went inside her brand new car and closed the door.

May inhaled the atmosphere inside _'ha, new car smell' _she thought'. Selena opened the gates, and then May drove the car outside.


	2. not really a pleasant meeting

_**Okay, I was pretty exited…so I made chapter already lol :D, do I would really appreciate it if you would review. Well I**__** hope you do, here's Chapt. 2**_

While May was driving down the road, on her way to her new school, she saw someone walking in the streets, a red-headed girl, wearing a pink t-shirt and denim pants. She had a glossy green back-pack. The girl somehow seemed familiar to May.

'_Wait is that….Abigail?'_ she thought to herself, May slowly drove close to the red-headed girl. '_it is her! It's Abigail'_ May thought excitedly. She smiled; finally she has a friend here in La Rouse.

May pulled in the side where Abigail was walking. "HEY ABIGAIL" May shouted, she got out of her car. The red-headed girl turned around to see who was calling her. And as soon as she saw May, she ran towards her.

"Oh my god! May is that you!?" she asked May, and May nodded uncontrollably with a huge smile on her face. Then Abigail screamed very loud.

"ohmygosh!!Howareyou?WhyareyouhereAreyougoingtoLaRousehightoo?imissedyousomuch!!!" The redhead said, very fast. Fortunately for May, she understood what her best friend said. And they hugged each other.

"hmm… let's see, I'm fine, I'm here cause I live here now, yes I'm going to La Rouse high, and I missed you too" May answered all of Abigail's questions, as they broke the hug. May smiled.

"You want a ride to school?" May asked her friend. She pointed where she parked her brand new Mercedes. Abigail's mouth opened with shock when she saw the car.

"That car's yours? Wow!" said an astonished Abigail.

"Yup this baby's all mine" May said in an arrogant tone while she went inside her car "c'mon get in" the brunette said.

"Totally awesome!!" the red-head said excitedly

Abigail got inside May's car, and Abigail asked may tons of things like: why did you moved to La Rouse, when did she got here, and May asked the same things to Abigail. And then they got to school and went in.

May and Abigail got in school just in time. May asked Abigail where she could find the principal's office to get her locker and her class schedules. And Abigail showed her where it was.

"Here we are" both girls stopped outside the principal's office.

"Thanks Abigail" May said and smiled

"No worries, anything for a friend" Abigail smiled back "when you're done meet me up on my locker over there" Abigail said pointing to the group of lockers, not too far from where the office was.

"Yeah, I will" May said "later" the brunette waved and entered the principal's office.

May opened the door and saw the principal talking to his secretary. "uhm, excuse me Mr. Harrington?" May said nervously

"Yes, come in" the principal, Mr. Harrington, said. "I will finish those files later Shannon" the principal said to his secretary

May came inside the office. "Please sit down" the principal said.

May did what she was instructed; she sat down on the chair beside the principal's table. "So, what can I do for you?" Mr. Harrington asked May.

"Well Mr. Harrington, I'm May Cyrus, the new student. And I was hoping that you could give me the list of my class schedules and my locker number." May said

"Ah yes, you're Mayline Cyrus, Norman's kid. Well here's you're here's your schedule and the number of your locker" the principal handed the papers to May.

She took it. She was pretty annoyed when he called her 'Mayline' she hates that name. She just called herself May just a while ago.

"Thank you sir" May said and smiled

"You're welcome and have a nice day" Mr. Harrington said. May nodded in reply, and then she went outside of the office. She remembered she has to meet Abigail to her locker. She looked at the paper and her first class is Math. May groaned she HATES math.

While walking, May was placing her car keys inside her bag, when suddenly, she crashed into someone, and before May knew it she was on the floor "owww" Shegroaned.

May looked up, and saw a handsome green-haired boy he had the most gorgeous emerald eyes. The boy was wearing a dark-green shirt with a black leather jacket, and a pair of denim pants.

He was so hot not to mention cute. May could feel her face heating up; she knew she was already blushing. She had to think of something before this goes out of hand.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking" May apologized and she smiled.

"neh, not your fault, need help?" the boy reached out one hand to help the girl up. May gladly took it and got up. That was when May blushed even more than before

'_Oh god! I can't let him see me blushing like this, he's gonna think that I'm obsessed with him or something'_ May was panicking in her thoughts.

"But still, you should watch where you're going…….Klutz" the boy with green hair smirked when he said the word '_klutz_'. "

May exploded by his comment. _'And I thought he was cute, tch, well looks can be deceiving, this guy's a jerk'_ May thought angrily.

"Yeah, well you're the reason I fell into the ground" May shouted

"True, but I'm not the one who fell on the floor, am I right?" his smirk became wider

May was about to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, he was right, but he didn't have to be so mean about it.

"Speechless I see" said the boy still wearing the smirk on his face

"Whatever, I'm just wasting my time talking to you" she said while folding her arms.

"You should be honored to be talking to _me_" He said in an arrogant tone.

"Like that would ever happen" she said rolling her eyes "like I said I'm just wasting my time talking to you" she added, then walked away.

May was so pissed off, that she forgot her schedule paper on the floor. The boy saw what she left and picked the papers and read it.

He smirked on the information he saw; _'so her name's Mayline Cyrus…' _his eyes scanned for more information and once again smirked

'_Almost all of her classes are my class…. interesting'_ he was still smirking

'_This is going to be a long year'_ he thought while keeping the papers in his pockets.

_**Okay Chapter 2 is done, phew (wipes sweat off). REVIEW!!! I already have Chapter 3 in my mind, ready to write it. **_

_**Again Review, next chapter, will have more romance between May and Drew**_


	3. The Guys?

_Okay here's Chapter three, please be kind enough to review, I would be very happy If you would. Anyways here's what you all been waiting for.._

_Dedicated to: _

_**NightWishX and Arysd**__**- thank you so much for the review you guys:D**_

_Chapter three: The Guys?_

**May's ****POV **

"The nerve of that guy!" I said while walking straight to Abigail's locker.

'Forget about him, he's not worth it' I thought in my mind. And then I saw, my best friend, Abigail; she's waving at me and I feel my right hand wave back. That's when I noticed that Abigail was with another girl; she's with another red-head.

**Normal POV**

May walked towards Abigail and her friend. "Hi Abs, wassup??" May asked Abigail

"Hey May, I'd like you to meet Misty. She's my first friend here in La Rouse when I first got in here, Misty this is May she's been my best friend since like forever" Abigail said with a smile

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you, Abigail won't stop babbling about you ever since this morning" Misty said with laughing a little while stretching out one hand.

May gladly took Misty's hand and shook it "yea it's nice to meet you too" May said while giving her a warm genuine smile.

"So May how your trip to the principal's office is? Did you get what you needed??" Abigail asked the brunette.

"Its fine I guess" May sounded uninterested as she remembered he encounter with the green-haired jerk she just met earlier.

"You guess!? Okay what happened" Abigail demanded, she knows something's up with her. She just knew May too well.

"Yeah May, you should tell us, maybe we could help you" Misty said. May gave up and told them everything what happened earlier.

"A guy with green hair? Was he arrogant and self-centered?" Misty asked

"Well yes... Yes and definitely yes" May answered. Misty and Abigail looked at each other and they both sighed "Drew" leaving May pretty clueless.

"uhhh, what?" May asked she had no idea on what they had just said.

"Andrew Hayden … Drew for short, He's a member of our football team. He's the richest boy here in school every girl in this school thinks he's hot. And he has a fan club which is very irritating" Abigail rolled her eyes in the 'football team part'

"Here they come" Misty said

"They??" May said confused with the word "they". Then she saw what Misty meant.

She saw Drew and two of his friends. One had jet black hair; he was wearing a red cap and and a blue sleeve-less hoody and a black shirt inside of it, and he wore a pair of pale blue pants.

And the other boy had dirty blond hair he was wearing a plain red shirt saying "go way!" and a pair of denim pants.

The May noticed that Drew is going to where they were, and he did. Drew saw May glancing at him, so he smirked; May just rolled her eyes. When Drew finally got to the girls he was wearing his famous smirk.

"Hey ladies" Drew smiled looking at Abigail and Misty, then he turned to May and smirked

"Hey klutz" Drew's smirk became wider.

May exploded "HEY!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME LIKE THAT" May shouted. While Drew just smirked

"Well if you're so desperate to know my name, the name's Drew, Drew Hayden. And this is a free country I can do anything and say anything_ I_ want" He said in an arrogant tone; and then he did his famous hair flip.

May is now very annoyed, her left eye twitched twice "what ever, what do you want!?"

"Well if you weren't such an idiot, you would've noticed that you left this paper on the floor earlier" Dew sounded unconcerned.

"What are you talking bout?" May said totally clueless that she left her schedule. May blushed.

"Oh right" May said, still blushing. And then took the paper on his hand.

'_How could I leave this!? And of all people in this school why does Drew have to be the one to find it!! Now he's gonna torture me with all his teasing for the rest of my life' _May thought miserably and groaned

"uhh.. Hello?? earth to May? Well, its official… she lost it" Drew smirked. May glared at him and was about to say something but was interrupted by Abigail.

"uhh, would one of you guys explain to us what's happening here?" Abigail asked the two impatiently.

"Well, apparently miss klutz here forgot these papers on the hallway, she's lucky I found it" Drew said still smirking

"Shut up Drew" May said in a calm way not wanting herself to get angry again.

"You're telling me to shut up? When you should be thanking me that I found those papers of yours, now that just hurts me right here May" Drew said his right hand on his chest pretending he's been hurt by May's and Misty just sweat dropped at the two bickering teenagers.

'_Yup that's still May alright' _Abigail thought. The two were still arguing until Drew's two friends walked right up to them.

"yo Drew, c'mon man lets go those fan girls are dead bone annoying" said the blond one

"Yeah Drew, Jake's right, I don't think I can take much any of this" the boy with the cap complained to Drew.

"Okay!, you just chill" Drew kind of annoyed that he was interrupted by is friends. He was enjoying his time teasing May **(A/N: Drew calls it teasing, but I call it flirting lol xD).** Drew went to his friends.

"Hey Misty" Ash, the one with jet black hair, waved at the red-head Misty.

"Oh... uhh hey Ash" Misty said blushing a little.

"You wanna go to class together? You can come too if you want Abigail??" Ash asked both red-heads and they both nodded.

"Okay" both of the girls said happily

"You coming May?" Misty asked

"No, I have to put my things in my locker, maybe later" May answered

"Okay, suit yourself" Abigail said, the three left. Which leaves May, Drew and Jake.

"So Drew who's your friend?" Jake, the one with blond hair asked Drew.

"please, like this klutz' would ever gonna be my friend" Drew said with his eyes closed, yet again smirking.

"Like I'll ever want to be" May muttered under her breath, while folding her arms.

"What was that?" Drew said his smirk grew wider than before.

"Well, I want to be your friend, May was it?" Jake asked as he gave May a gorgeous smile, with that May blushed a little.

"uhh, yea its May" May said '_okay, he's cute and hot. But Drew's kinda hotter; too bad he's a jerk'_ May thought and let out a small sigh.

"Well, May it's nice to meet you" Jake said. He took May's hand and kissed it. May face already red and visible; well visible enough for Drew to that is. Now this, this made Drew angry for some reason he didn't know.

"uhm.. I have to go now, I have many things to do" May said as she ran away. And when she was out of sight.

"She's easy to get" Jake said smirking

"Shut up!" Drew shouted at Jake. Drew left Jake just standing there dumbfounded.

_Okay you guys, tell me how you like Chapter three; it's short but….REVIEW!!_


	4. Inlove?

_Hey guys, im back. Thank you so much for the people who reviewed, you really made me happy; you guys are my inspiration_**.**

**NightWishX**

**Arysd**

_**This chapter is dedicated to:**_

_**GrahmCracka**_

_Chapter Four: Inlove?_

**Drew's POV**

'_Whoa, just hold up! WHY THE H__ELL__ DID JAKE DO THAT!! He just met May and he kisses her hand'_ my eyes went wide when I saw Jake kiss May's hand.

'_So__? Why do I care, it's just May; a girl I met like fifty minutes ago, I can't be jealous'_

'_Wait, did I just say that im jealous because of a hand kiss?'_

'_Wow, you really like that girls do you?' _came a different voice in my mind

'_Wait who are you!?_'

'_I'm you; I'm your inner conscience. I'm the one who knows how you feel and what you feel; and right now my friend, you are jealous because your friend, Jake, just kissed the girl you love'_

'_The girl I love? What are you talking about!?'_

'_I'm talking about how much you're in love with this May girl'_

'_How could I love her when I just met her'_ I tried to convince myself.

'_Ask that to yourself' said the voice_

'_But I thought that you said that you're me and im you!?' I asked._

'_I dunno, do you want my advice or not!?' said the voice_

'_yea, well even if I am in love with her I wont have a chance. She hates me now'_

'_And what makes you say that she hates you?'_

'_Well I always act like a jerk in front of her; doesn't that mean she hates me?'_

'_Well it's your fault_' I mentally slapped myself. Why am I talking to myself anyway? Its worse than that I was asking for advice to myself!. And I can't even help myself with my problem.

"She's driving me crazy!!" I told myself quietly "why, why me!? Why her!?" I ask myself

'_why does she have to be so beautiful, I mean those eyes, God their gorgeous, each time I look into them; its like im getting mesmerized or something. And her auburn hair; it looks so soft; it makes me want to touch it. And her body is so Perfect, specially in a bikini'_ I feel myself blush on that thought

I entered my math class; I was making my way to my seat when… "Look there's DREW!!! OH MY GOD!! Drewwwwww!!!!! YOURE SOOO HOT!" one random girl shouted then a group of girls came running towards me.

'_Not again. Why me? What did I do to deserve this' _I whined in my thoughts.

"OMG!! Drew will you marry me"

"DREW! IM AVAILABLE"

"You're soooo H-O-T"

I heard myself groan '_where's Jake and Ash when you need them'_ I thought, these girls were so annoying and irritating. "Ladies, calm down, it's just me" I said as I flipped my hair. All of the girls screamed.

I regret ever flipping my hair, but hey, it wasn't my fault its just natural to me since my hair fell on my face, I had get it off somehow. And in a cool way too.

I sighed in defeat "if you let me go to my chair I'll sign you guys autographs" they screamed again, I winced '_I'm going to be deaf if they keep doing that' _

"Oh my gawd!! Drew you mean it"

"Of course he means it you slut!"

"I wasn't talking to you so butt off!" then they started pulling each others hair. I sweat dropped '_they're crazy' _I thought to myself

"Drew, sign this picture of you for me" one of the girls said. Handing me a picture of myself opening my car door.

"Drew ignore that brat! Sign my bra" a girl shouted. I gave the girl a disgusted look.

"no, sign mine Drew" another one shouted

I sweatdropped _'somebody save me'_ I prayed in my thoughts.

"Ladies get back to your seats now!" our math teacher, Mr. Collins, commanded the girls. And of course the girls obeyed.

'_I never tho__ught I would be so glad that Mr. Collins came' _thought sighing in relief.

**Normal POV**

"Okay class settle down" Mr. Collins said, then the class became quite.

"Today class, we have a new student, her name's Mayline Cyrus. Please come in Miss Cyrus" the teacher suggested. May came in the class room "hey" she said

"Miss Cyrus, why don't you seat beside that vacant seat beside Mr. Hayden, Mr. Hayden kindly raise your hand" the teacher said, and Drew did what he was told to do.

When May saw Drew's hand, she immediately went to her seat. But while walking there was a boy with silver-white hair, he had ruby-red eyes.

"Hey there sexy" he said wiggling his brows sexily, but May grimaced and ignored it and just went to the seat beside Drew; the silver haired boy's eyes followed May's short skirt. But something caught the boy's eyes, it was Drew's death glare and then Drew mouthed him "watch it"** (A/N: Drew's glare is like Edwards' death glare in Twilight when he scared those stalkers Bella had)**

The boy quickly nodded then turned away.

May saw what Drew did. Then she gave him that warm genuine smile of hers', then something came out of Drew's mouth that May wasn't expecting him to say "wow, your smile is amazing" Drew said

Then she blushed and she quickly turned away thinking: _'I guess he's not that bad'_ she didn't know that she was blushing like crazy.

**Drew's POV**

"Okay class settle down" Mr. Collins said, then the class became quite.

"Today class, we have a new student, her name's Mayline Cyrus. Please come in Miss Cyrus" the teacher said

"Hey" she said. 'Her voice is beautiful' I thought

"Miss Cyrus, why don't you seat beside the vacant seat beside Mr. Hayden, Mr. Hayden kindly raise your hand" Mr. Collins said

'_Okay this day just keeps getting better and_ _better_' I thought. I smirked a little I raised my hand up; so that she could seat here beside _me_.

While she was walking, I caught that Brendan guy was staring at her body; this fired me up_. Who does he think he is_! I gave him a glare

"Hey there sexy" Brendan said. _'That's it'!! He's dead'_ I thought angrily. I felt my fist clench; crumpling the papers I was holding. Now he's starring at May's skirt _'I swear, I'm going to kill him later' _I said to myself. Then he caught my glare I mouthed him to watch it. Then he quickly nodded then turned away. I smirked at this.

But I didn't notice that May was looking at me, she saw everything that had happened

'_Shit!! She saw me, now what'_ I stared at her eyes there was it again; I got mesmerized by those wonderful eyes.

Then she gave me a smile, her smile was just… amazing, beautiful, gorgeous everything I could say that's beautiful; "wow, your smile is amazing" my eyes went wide, I saw her quickly turn away; I mentally and physically slapped myself. _'Damn it!! How could that slip out of my mouth?'._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------REVIEW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Uh-oh what'll happen now? What will Drew do now? If you Review you will find out xP so…._

_REVIEW-REVIEW- REVIEW-REVIEW_


	5. I Did it for You

_**Yay I finished chapter five =D…and its all because of you guys. I wuv you gwuys. **_

_**Some**__** scenes in the story is familiar to my other stories (if you've already read my other stories; if not read it now)**_

_**Anyway here is Chapter Five!!!!! Yeah!!! Whoooo!! Alright!! 'People clapping' thank you thank you…on with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, and if I did I'd be swimming with money inside my house right now.**_

_Chapter Five: I did it for you_

**Normal POV**

_Eight_ Days passed by fast, ever since the 'Math incident'. But not for May and Drew, Drew tried to avoid May because of the incident on what happened in Math class; he's not ready to face May _yet._ But it was pretty impossible since six of Drew's classes were Mays': Math, Biology, English, History, Drama and Homeroom.

It was now Lunch time, May promised Abigail and Misty to meet them at the cafeteria to buy lunch together. The three girls sat down on a table with the guys; Ash, Jake and _Drew_. May was playing with her food using her fork. **(A/N: well duh!)**

"So May, what's your next class?" Abigail asked May_, trying_ to break the silence. But unfortunately it failed. **(A/N: I did say she tried)**

May jerked her head up, five heads were staring at her "Huh, oh it's Drama" May answered

"Oh hey me and Misty too" Abigail grinned "Wait, Drew aren't you in Drama class too?" she added.

Drew answered with a nod while chewing the fries he was eating. "How about you guys? What's your next class after lunch?" May asked Jake and Ash.

"English" they both said plainly. They continued eating in silence again; it was getting uncomfortable with May since they eat like this at home too. She wished that the silence would break.

Fortunately the silence broke; but unfortunately it's been broken by _Brendan_; which was bad news for May. May is now getting very, very annoyed by Brendan. He won't leave her alone even when she tells him to back off, he just won't listen.

"Hey you" Brendan said in a flirt like tone. Then Brendan snaked his arms around May's shoulders. This caused May to groan, she thought she _got rid_ of this guy last time. She's been so disgusted she stood up quickly, and then removed Brendan's arms immediately.

Her friends just looked at her; May looked at Drew who was constantly_ glaring_ at Brendan it sent shivers down her spine. She was actually scared of Drew's reaction over what Brendan did. Drew could've broken the spoon he was holding. **(A/N: Drew's bending the spoon in one hand, okay!)**

"Brendan, it's not that im trying to be rude or anything but, GET AWAY FROM ME!!" May shouted at Brendan which cause him to flinch

"CANT YOU UNDRSTAND THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU, THAT YOU'RE DAMN FREAKING ANNOYING!!!! CANT YOU UNDERST-"May was cut off by Brendan kissing her with her mouth open! **(A/N: ouch, look what Drew will do next. Lol xD)**

May quickly pushed Brendan away from her, looking at him with a shocked face, and then _it happened_.

Brendan didn't know what hit him, but the next thing he knew he was on the ground with his nose bleeding. He looked up to see nothing but a **very** **furious** Drew, Drew's breathing was hard he clenched his fists hard, he was giving Brendan that cold, death glare (**A/N: just like Edward in twilight). **Drew picked Brendan up with his shirt. This was the last straw, Drew warned him before but he didn't listen. Now he's gonna get it.

"DIDN'T I WARN YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!! "Drew shouted before gritting his teeth. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I d-didn't m-mea-"Brendan was stuttering now. But he was cut off by Drew.

"SHUT UP!!" Drew gave him another punch on the face and yet again, Brendan was on the floor in pain. Drew picked Brendan up; ready to punch him again, but was stopped by May's hand on his shoulder.

"Drew stop, he gets it now, now please stop. You'll regret this if you continue" May pleaded to Drew with a serious but concerned face. She knew he'll only get in trouble if he'll continue punching him.

Drew looked at Brendan; his left eye has bruises, his nose was bleeding furiously and his lower lip was red and swollen; Drew looked at him with disgust at the image he saw then dropped him hard on the floor; Still what Brendan did was _**very unforgivable**_ to Drew.

"What is going on over here!?" Mr. Collins demanded, he gasped when he saw Brendan on the floor bleeding.

"Who is responsible for doing this!?" the teacher demanded. _Nobody dared_ to speak but everyone looked at Drew who was still glaring deadly at the body on the floor, Drew was still breathing hard and his hands clenched.

"Mr. Hayden are you the one responsible for this?" Mr. Collins asked.

Drew just looked at his teacher; he was still wearing _'the glare'_; the teacher was little afraid of Drew **(A/N: ha! What a coward. Lol)**

"Save it!!! I know where I'm gonna go" Drew said in a loud tone, almost like shouting, still breathing hard and glaring; Drew went straight to the direction of the principal's office.

The teacher flinched to the tone Drew gave him, but then regained his composure. "Everybody go continue eating, everything is settled here" then everybody got back to their seats.

The three girls sat at the table they were seating earlier, except that the boys weren't there. Drew went to the principal's office and Jake and Ash helped Mr. Collins bring Brendan to the nurse's office. Which they were forced to do.

"Do you guys think Drew'd be okay?" May asked her friends. No doubt that she was worried. It was her fault if Drew gets in trouble.

"May relax, I'm sure Drew's Fine" Misty reassured May with a smile.

"Yea May, Misty's right; just chill, and it's not like you like him that's why you're worried or something" Abigail said smirking

May blushed by her comment. "Yeah May, its not like Drew defended you from Brendan because he likes you right" Misty said also smirking. May's blush grew darker; May's face now, looked like a tomato.

"y-you guys, i-im serious here" May said stuttering still blushing like a tomato.

Abigail and Misty looked at each other; smiling mischievously. "We _are_ serious May" Abigail said her smirk now wider.

"C'mon May, spill! Do you or do you not like Drew??" Misty asked excitedly. The brunette gasp a little. She doesn't know what to say; she doesn't even know yet if she likes Drew that way yet.

"Well, honestly; I really haven't given it that much thought" May said blushing while playing with her two fingers

"Well think about it quick, because I think that '_The Famous Drew'_ is in love with you" Abigail told May as she was pointing to a magazine with Drew in the front cover. (**A/N: I swear I didn't know where she got that magazine; it just magically appeared lol)**

"Yea May, Drew wouldn't just defend _any other girl_ like that unless that person is **very important** to him" Misty exaggerated the word _very _and _important._

May gave up "Well maybe just maybe, I _do_ like him… _a lot_" May admitted.

"Ha, I was right she does like Drew" Abigail said with triumph

"Now pay up Misty" Abigail demanded with her hand ready to get her reward. Misty gave Abigail 20 bucks and muttered something in her breath.

"What!? You guys betted on me!? Are guys even with me or against me!??" May shrieked

"Of course were with you, May, we just suspected that something's up between you and Drew, that's all" Abigail said, simply

May groaned "You guys are giving me a head ache, can we talk later?" May said holding her head with a single hand. Both girls nodded and waved goodbye. May was just thinking too much; She was worried about Drew, on what happened to him?, does she like him.. If so…would he like her back? So many questions were stuck in May's mind. She needed answers.

The Day passed away quickly without Drew. It was now May's last class; Biology. The teacher dismissed the class. There was still no sign of Drew around.

She sighed then walked straight to her locker. As she opened the locker door, there was a lovely bouquet of red roses and a note was placed in front of it saying:

_Dear May,_

_Im sorry for what happened in the cafeteria, I just can't believe that Brendan would do something so stupid (he definitely knew that one coming I gave him a fair warning), anyways im sorry; im kinda hoping that you would accept these flowers as an apology. I hope you like it; Abigail mentioned something that you like roses so I bought a bouquet for you. _

_ XOXO, _

_ Drew_

_P.S._

_Heard that you were worried about me, well no need to im fine. The principal suspended me for 2 days, and yes this day is included. And just so you know I'm smirking right now._

May smiled as she smelled the sweet fragrance of the roses. There was only one person in her mind 'Drew'.May went out of the school and said goodbye to her friends and drove home.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSREVIEWCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

**Awwww…that'****s so sweet of Drew. Brendan got what he deserved MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! May belongs to DREW!!! CONTESTSHIPPING ROCKS!!**

**So anyway tell me what you think about this chapter, REVIEW!!! pretty please. Lol xP**


	6. Thinking of You

**Phew! Im finished :D ehehehe.. sorry I haven't updated for… hmm.. how long was it? Two, three weeks?.. **

**Well guys im sorry for that I have a busy schedule in this few weeks but the good news is… IM BACK!!!!**

**Please don't kill me if its short..**

**So all I can say is thank you very much! To those **_**people who reviewed**_** in chapter five!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I.****..**

**ENJOY!!**

_Chapter six: Thinking of You_

May parked her Mercedes Guardian inside their big garage. Her mom and dad's car was there too; so May knew her parents were already home. May picked up the bouquet of red roses Drew had given her earlier.

She smiled at the roses. And then she entered her house; she saw her mother, Caroline, reading some magazines in the living room. She went towards her mother.

"Hey mom" She said as she kissed her mother's cheek, May was quite happy, she has a huge grin planted on her face; she was still holding the bouquet.

"Hello dear, you're quite happy today?" Caroline asked her daughter; then she noticed the roses May was holding, and smiled.

"What lovely roses you have there May" Caroline paused for a second.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she asked grinning, but more like smirking; she was elbowing her daughter. **(A/N: my mom's like that)**

May blushed "mom, it's not what you think. It only came from a friend" the brunette said defending trying to defend herself from her mother's teasing

"Oh, is that so" May's mother said.

"Yes, _he_ just-"May was interrupted by her mother.

"He?" Caroline said, now smirking at her daughter.

"Mom, its just n-"May was yet again interrupted by her mother.

"So what's he like? Is he handsome? What his name? Does he like you? Do you like him?" Caroline said; she was always like this whenever the topic is about May and boys.(**A/N: my mom's like that too, whenever it comes to boys.. sigh)**

May's blush grew harder. She thought about telling her mother about _him_. _'what's the worse that can happen I mean its just mom'_ May thought for a second. "W-well he's ...He's nice, well when he wants to be, he's name's Drew. And he's kinda cute" said May still blushing intensely.

"I-I don't think he likes me, but I think im beginning to like him" May said while playing with her two pointing figers fingers.

"Oh then you'll get married, and I'll have _Three_ wonderful grandchildren and-" her mother said, and May sweat _dropped 'three grandchildren!? Okay mom is officially gone psycho'_ May thought. Caroline was cut off by May.

"uhh, mom where's Dad and Max?" May asked her mother to escape the conversation with her mother.

May's mom always imagine different scenarios whenever May talks about boys; and there was no way May wants it to happen again. Especially not about Drew, if he finds out that May's talking about him. It only means one thing; Torture.

"Oh, they're upstairs; your father is showing Max his new telescope he just bought" Caroline replied with a smile.

"kay, im gonna check on them bye" May said rather quickly; she _really_ needed to escape that conversation. May got up from the sofa and grabbed the roses Drew gave her and ran upstairs. While her Mother just shrugged and continued reading the magazine she was reading before.

May went quickly upstairs, straight to her room; not really caring about Max and his telescope; she still has many things cascading inside her mind, and it's still about _Drew._

As she entered her room, she laid on her queen sized bed. On the side of her bed was a red notebook, she picked it up; on the front it says _"My Songs"_ . **(A/N: In my story May could play guitar and write songs)**. She wrote the title _"I'd lie"._ She already has the title; but she can't seem to write the right lyrics right. **(A/N: lol)**

May went to the balcony, her mind still full of questions. Thoughts about a certain green-haired boy; ever since what happened in the cafeteria. Her thoughts were only focused on _him_, him and only him.

May groaned _'I need to get some air' _May said to herself.

My decided to go to the park; so she could clear her mind and breathe some fresh air; she realized that she never got a chance to tour in the city since they got here. She went down the stairs, so she could ask permission if she could go to the park. May saw her family inside the living room.

She saw her mother, still reading that magazine she was reading earlier. **(A/N: maybe the article is interesting, that's why Caroline keeps reading it :D)** Her father, Norman and Max were talking or playing or.. whatever their just talking.

May went towards her parents; Caroline stopped reading and looked at her daughter.

"Is there something wrong May" her mother asked.

"Nothing, um... I was just thinking if I could go to the park for a while… well you know, to do some thinking" May said

"And I was wondering if its okay with you guys?" she asked her parents.

Caroline understood and she stared at her husband. Norman felt Caroline's stare and looked at her; Caroline gestured her look at May, Norman looked at her daughter too. May gave Norman a hopeful look. **(A/N: confusing isn't it people looking at people xP)**

"Sure you can" Norman smiled. But then his face became serious "but be sure that you'll be back before seven for dinner okay?"

May nodded, she knew how her dad could overprotective about her sometimes so she understands. "Okay dad I promise before seven, I'll go now bye" she waved goodbye at her parents and Max.

She went outside the gate and walked, she decided not to take the car for a while; besides she thought of giving herself an exercise. After many minutes She finally reached her destination a.k.a. the park.

She saw a big oak tree near a cliff and then she sat beside it. May gasped at the view she saw. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful! The most beautiful that May has ever seen in her entire life. **(A/N: just so you guys would know, if you watch the pokemon episode**_** "the unbeatable lightness of seeing"**_** the park looks exactly like that except there's a big oak tree in my story)**

Inside her mind, Drew's face suddenly popped out of nowhere; she winced at the image, not because she didn't like what she saw but because she wanted to clear her mind for a while; the whole day _he_ was the only person in her head.

She went to the park to relax a little bit, and _not_ to think about him. She tried to erase the beautiful image of the boy from her mind but it didn't seem to work. She groaned. "What's wrong with me?" she saidto herself in a very, very quite tone.

She held her legs tight and she leaned her cheek on her knees. She closed her eyes again and Drew's face was still in her head and this time she didn't try to get rid of it; now she was trying to imagine his face.

She tried to picture his face with smile instead of that smirk, and God! He was so handsome; he looks like an angel that's been brought down on earth. Everything about him was so perfect! His lips, his angel face, his beautiful emerald eyes and that jade colored hair, absolutely perfect.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the roses Drew gave her, she could still remember the sweet aroma of the flowers and it made her wonder would he give her another? She sighed, that thought would just remain as a mystery.

"Mind if I join you?" May heard a velvet voice ask. The voice was so familiar yet beautiful that it made May's heart jump out off her chest.

May quickly opened her eyes and turned around to see who it was. When she turned around her heart started pounding like crazy! As she saw…..

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscssReviewcscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscss

_God! Its so obvious who that person is… I'll give __**chocolate**__ cookies to those who guessed.( I know most of you guys like/love chocolate xP)_

_So review and tell me who it is so I can make my mom bake chocolate chip cookies! Yay!!!_

_**Review!!!**_


	7. At The Park

**Chapter seven, now finished!!!!!... Now enjoy this delicious chapter xP… read it and you'll know what I mean :D (laughs evily)**

**And now to those people who guessed who the person (Drew) was… here are your **_**cookies**_**:**

**GrahmCracka**

**Arysd**

**emmie**

**NightWishX**

**Ophianara Blade**

**RioT-6296- xD**

**Jynxite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!!**

_Chapter Seven: At the Park_

"Mind if I join you?" May heard a velvet voice ask. The voice was so familiar yet beautiful that it made May's heart jump out off her chest.

May quickly opened her eyes and turned around to see who it was. When she turned around her heart started pounding like crazy! As she saw… Drew, standing behind her smiling the most perfect smile even better what she'd imagined; his hands in his pockets looking down at the brunette.

May was very stunned that he was there; she just looked at him until she realized that Drew was waiting for her to answer.

"uhh.. Sure" She answered and smiled.

Drew went and sat beside her very close, that their skin almost touched. May and Drew just sat there; peacefully admiring the beautiful scenery of the sun setting below the horizon.

"So why are you out tonight?" Drew asked looking at her.

May thought about this for a minute, she thinking if she would tell him or not. If she tells Drew, she might tell him something that was never meant for him to know. May made up her mind and decided not to tell him about it; she decided not to tell him that she went here in the park to not think about him. I mean why would she? That would take a lot of guts to tell him that.

"I uhh..had to escape my mom from being in a conversation she read about in a magazine. And besides, I never did get a chance to tour around La Rouse since me and my family got here" May lied.

She never was a good liar; but at least it was half true. She never did get a chance to tour around the city; and there was absolutely no way that she'll tell him that she's been talking about him..

Drew arched an eye brow "let me get this straight" he said, he had a huge mocking smirk plastered all over his face.

May spotted the smirk on his face. She groaned; she put both of her hands hiding the annoyance, he was smirking for god's sake! This… this is terrible. Why does he always find this things amusing?

Drew heard May groan; so struggled to himself not to smirk nor smile. May looked at him and saw that his face was serious.

"You've been living here in La Rouse for almost two weeks now, and you haven't checked out the city yet?" Drew's mouth twitched once; there was no doubt that he was trying his best not to smile. Drew did try to hide his smile but there was full of mocking in his tone when said the sentence; so hiding his smirk/smile was pretty useless.

"y-you don't have to rub it in" May stammered.

"I'm not, tell you what… since im a gentleman" May rolled her eyes when he said the word 'gentleman'.

'puh-lease' May thought.

"I'll show you my favorite places here in La Rouse, what do you say?" Drew asked. May looked at Drew straight in the eye.

"Sure, when?" May managed to say.

"Saturday, let's say… sevenish?" he asked

"Sure! I'd love that" May said with an assuring smile on her beautiful face.

"Cool, then it's a date" Drew said, while running his fingers through his gorgeous emerald hair.

May heart almost skip a beat, hearing Drew say those beautiful words almost made her heart jump off her chest. They watched the sun disappear and the sky slowly darkened. May stole a glance at Drew, who was still watching the sun setting.

Her eyes went down and focused on Drew's shirt, he was wearing a black fitted shirt; it fitted him well enough to notice his abs and muscles cascading his shirt. And he was wearing a pair of denim pants. His outfit made him look very hot. She wondered what it would feel like to hold them. May blushed and looked away. Since when did she started thinking about him like that?

"Drew?"

"Yea?" he answered while looking at her. His eyes were fixed on hers; Drew can't seem to look away even how hard he tries. "Thanks" the brunette said. May too, can't seem to turn away. It was like there was something holding their faces, letting them not to look away from each other.

"For what" Drew asked arching an eye brow; wondering what was she thanking him for.

May finally manage to look down "you know… for everything you did for me, the roses… the thing with Brendan" she said.

May looking down and breaking the trance between her and Drew, made him disappointed. He wasn't afraid to get lost in them again; he didn't care; now he just wanted to look into them forever.

May can't help herself but look up at Drew again, as if there was a magnet that was making them look at each other. When her sapphire eyes met his emerald ones, there was like an electric shock that made her paralyzed and just stay at that position.

Drew, afraid that she would look away again, held her face securely in both of his hands, still staring at her eyes.

Drew, now began to inch towards her face and May did the same; until there wasn't any gap between them anymore. Drew pushed May against the tree and began to kiss her hungrily. May surprised Drew by kissing him back with the same intense of hunger, May felt Drew's lips curve up a smirk. May slowly snaked one arm on Drew's neck and the other one feeling his abs and muscles, Drew moaned. Drew began to lick May's lips; and it tasted like cherry, pleading for an entrance. Of course May gladly accepted. As soon as May opened her mouth Drew quickly slid his warm tongue into her mouth, going in every inch inside her. Tasting it and it tasted like cherry just like the lip gloss she was wearing.

The kiss was very passionate and they didn't want it to last, but unfortunately they needed to breathe air. So they broke apart.

After they gathered all the oxygen they needed; Drew continued to kiss her again, this time the kiss had full of lust in it than the other before. Drew's free hand began to slide downward; to her neck, to her hip then the next thing May knew; Drew began feeling her private area, she moaned, hormones began to kick in. She held Drew's hand so that he would stop; but she didn't take away his hand from the spot he was holding. May felt him smirk again. Drew's mouth began to travel down her flawless neck. He kissed her neck with hankering kisses that caused May to moan loudly.

When Drew was finished, he was breathing heavily. Then he moved his mouth to where May ear was. "I Love You" He breathed down her ear, his voice was always ever so flawless.

Then he looked at May intensely in to her eyes, May just stared at him, her heart was pounding too fast. She noticed that Drew was waiting for a reply, even when it was too obvious on what she would say.

She gave him a warm, delicate smile "I Love you too" she replied.

Drew smiled back, then kissed her again but not as passionate as before. Drew pulled away first and smiled and pecked her nose softly. Then he pulled her onto his body, close enough to feel each other's warmth.

"Do you know how happy you made me today?" he asked, while he put down his chin on May's strawberry scented hair

"No, How?" She asked, she thought she'd joke around Drew for a while

"Very… "He answered with a smile while rubbing his hands on her waist. May slowly began to close her eyes; she was very tired, there wee so many things happened this day. But she suddenly remembered what her parents told her. So she must be home at exactly seven.

"Oh my god!" she said as she quickly got up.

"I really, really have to go now Drew" she said as she ran away, forgetting her notebook on the grass. She left Drew dumbfounded.

-_**oXo**_-

**Finished!!... and if you people are wondering what that notebook was; it's the notebook where she's writing all of her songs. Just so you guys wouldn't get confused (grins)**

**Anyway… REVIEW!! luv ya'll**

**XxRedRose26xX **


	8. Crazier

**Hi Guys!.. yeah.. im very truly sorry, if I haven't updated any of my stories. I**** had Author's block. But I'll continue writing anyway ****and besides…**

**I finally got a life!! Whooo!! Isn't that awesome??? –crowd cheers-... thank you, thank you!! –bowing-**

**Guys, im really in the mood! Not to mention in a very random state xD**

**PLEASEEEEEEEE RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hahaha, I totally enjoyed writing this chapter****... read and find out why^-^… seriously, read and find out :D**

**Oh! And almost forgot Dawn would be coming in the later chapters, and I was wondering which would you like more… ****Ikarishipping or Penguinshipping****?**

**I will decide based on the majority of the votes, so please tell me!!!. Because I want you guys to enjoy this story that's why I'm asking you guys your opinions**

**Ooops! Almost forgot…**

**I HAD CHANGED THE RATING!!! THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! FOR SLIGHT LIME AND CURSING! (on later chappies of course)**

**But who doesn't curse? My mom says "Oh My Goodness!" all the time, and yes, I consider that a curse. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters, except the OC's and the plot, they're mine!!! Mine I tell you!!!!! MINE!!! **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-coughs-… excuse me… -blush-**

**On with the story… -coughs-**

* * *

Title: Crazier

**Chapter Eight: Crazier**

"_I really, really have to go now Drew" she said as she ran away, forgetting her notebook on the grass. She left Drew dumbfounded._

**May's POV**

I ran outside the park. But I stopped at the moment. '_God, I do need exercise'_ I thought, while panting heavily. Then I heard somebody shout my name. It was Drew of course.

"May wait up" He called. I turned around to face him.

"You... Forgot…. You're notebook..." Drew said between his panting. He extended his arm, where he held my red notebook. I took it quickly off his hands and smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh, um thank you Drew" I said, again smiling at him.

**Normal POV**

May took her notebook from Drew's hands, and gladly thanked him with a sweet smile plastered on her face. Then Drew's eyes became serious as he looked deeply into May's.

"May..." He started.

"I know we only met a few days ago..." Drew continued, as May just stared at him and trying to figure out where this was going.

"But I Love You May, and im _ready_ to share my life to you" said Drew. May's eyes slightly widen, she's a bit taken back of what Drew just said.

Then Drew suddenly kneeled down in front of the brunette and took out a small box, revealing a golden ring with a diamond on top. That was when Mays mouth went wide open.

"May, will you... Marry me?" Drew proposed.

"Hot green haired boy _say what!?"_ May exclaimed, not believing what she think she just heard. She was very shocked her mouth almost at the ground. Then suddenly out of nowhere, May's mother, Caroline, popped out along with her husband Norman.

"Hot me say what!" Drew exclaimed, he appeared to be shocked like me too.

_POOF!!_

"wah?" May exclaimed, not believing what she just had saw. Her parents popping out of thin air.

What.

The.

Hell.

"Oh, my little baby's growing up" Caroline cooed as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Then suddenly Max appeared too.

"May's getting married, May's getting married, May's getting married" Max chanted teasingly.

While Norman was straightening things with Drew in a _VERY strange_ way.

"blah blah ablablh ablah blahblabadiblah blah" Norman said.

"blah blah blah?" Drew _nodded_.

May was looking at them weirdly.

'_What the heck are they talking about!?_' May thought annoyed and at the same time horrified.

_Am I Insane?_

But May just stared at her family. How could they do that? Her family can appear _and_ disappear out of thin air. Wow.

Could she do that too?

"So is it a yes?" Mom asked, with hopeful eyes.

May just turned her head to Drew with her mouth opened wide.

Then she gathered all her cool and calmed down.

"Oh, say yes dear!!... Say _yes_, then you two _will make_ those _three grandchildren_ I was hoping for… But, Ooooh, your father wouldn't like that yet, so I suggest you use protection, first" Caroline cooed again, and this time May manage to blush at what her mother stated.

But May's mouth and eyes went _wide_ open again when her own mother mentioned that she wants them to _make_ 'three grandchildren'.

She simply cannot believe that her mother wants _that_ to happen to her in sixteen_._

She wants her to have those grandchildren. May imagined her mother's scenario for a moment; she and Drew married, with three little green-haired children.

_Is she Crazy! __She wants me to do _something_ with DREW!!!!_

May was starting to freak now, she's not ready to get married yet, not to mention to have sex to a green haired guy she barely knows!. Come on, sixteen year old girls do not marry… well Normal sixteen year olds don't, but the point is, she isn't that ready! She's sixteen! One six!

Especially when her own mother is talking about how she and Drew would _make_ three little chartreuse haired children! _Normal moms_ should be scolding their children on _"Not to Marry at Sixteen_". But does her mommy-dear do that? No, her mother just keeps pushing her to marriage!

"Oh and soon I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh my, im not getting that old am I dear? May? May?" said Caroline as she stared at her misperceived daughter, she waved one hand.

May still had shocked and astonished face.

"May? May? May?" then suddenly Caroline's voice began to change and became Max's Voice.

*** * ***

"MAY!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted loudly at his sleeping sister.

The brunette's eyes suddenly burst open. May got up into a sitting position and she rubbed her ears with her pinky finger.

May looked around her surroundings, she saw an ocean-blue wallpaper, her closet, all the picture frames, her computer and all her other stuff. She was in her room, so it was just a dream; all of those were only a _dream_. May sighed in relief.

'_At least it was just a dream'_ she thought.

'_But too bad about that kiss though'_ May frowned a bit as she remembered the kiss they had, which never really happened.

Stupid Dream.

May was disappointed a bit.

"Get Out of here!" May shouted for pay back of what her brother did. While Max just sticked his tongue out at his sister, then May just rolled her eyes.

May was getting up from bed, when she noticed her brother smirking. She lifts one eye brow up.

"What?" she asked Max.

"Who's Drew?" Max asked with a mischievous look.

May turned her head to Max.

Oh My God! If Max read her diary again, there will be a Max-cabob for dinner.

"Pardon me?"

"Who's Drew" Max repeated slowly and clearly. And he was still smirking at this point.

"Why should I tell you?" She glared at her brother.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he? Ooooh.. When dad hears about this, he'll so ground you… or maybe confiscate your new car"

"He is NOT my boyfriend! How do know him anyway? And if you read my diary, I _will_ have no mercy!"

"What? No! I always read your diary at midnight and besides your saying Drew's name while you were asleep" he said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the freakin' universe.

May's eye and fists were twitching.

That little brat is reading her diary every midnight!

_Note to self:_

_Hide my diary in the printer._

"Would you repeat that so I could kill you?" she said irritated.

"Hm? What should I repeat? The first or the second part?"

And then a nerve just popped at May's forehead.

"ARRRRRGGHHHHH!" Oh yeah, May was pissed.

"MOOOOOM! MAY'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Max shouted while running out of the psycho sister's room.

* * *

**Dinner**

"May, Honey… You didn't have to hit your brother, apologize to him" their overly sweet mother said.

"Yeah, _May_, apologize" Max teased.

She twitched.

That little brat.

"May, apologize to your brother" her father spoke then took a bite of his dinner.

"But, it's so unfair! He's reading my diary every night!"

"She's just saying that because she has a boyfriend, and she didn't tell you, dad" Max defended.

"I do not have a boyfriend!"

"A Boyfriend?" Norman narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

Caroline looked at her daughter and Max just smirked.

"He's lying!"

But May was ignored.

"Who is he Max?" Norman asked his son, his eyes we're still narrowed.

Oh! May will make sure that little smirking brat wouldn't see his next birthday.

"His name is Drew, and according to her _diary_ he has gorgeous green eyes and green hair and nice six packs" Max answered.

Norman turned to his daughter.

"You, young lady, are breaking up with him…. and you're not allowed to date until you're thirty"

"Thirty!?"

"Thirty-five then, That's final"

May groaned and slammed her head on the table.

She hates life.

Then she heard her brother snickering

That.

Sneaky.

Brat.

She _really _hates life.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Drew's Mansion**

A chartreuse haired boy was sleeping on his with a remote in his right hand, TV turned on. He obviously fell asleep watching.

**Drew's Dream**

I got myself walking around to a familiar place, it was until I recognized this location; I was in the La Rouse Park. I saw a figure sitting behind a huge oak tree but it was vague, but it seemed to be girl.

I took few more steps to see more clearly, and I saw that she had umber colored hair.

The brunette shifted a little, slightly revealing her face. It took me a minute before I realized that it was _her_.

I walked towards her.

"Mind if I join you" I asked giving her a very rare comfortable smile.

At first, she looked as if she'd seen a monster. Then she recovered, but it took her time to say a word. She looked a bit tense and apprehensive. "uhh… sure" she finally spoke.

_She stammered_. I smirked slightly.

I sat beside her as close as possible, we barely have any space left between us.

We sat there peacefully admiring the gorgeous landscape in sight, the mountain rage, ever so slowly, covering the golden-orange sun. It was simply spectacular and breathtakingly wonderful, which was weird for me to get distracted so easily; I took a look at the body incredibly close to me.

It was silent but l felt her tense a bit when I shifted a bit and accidentally made our skin meet, and then I thought of starting a conversation.

"So why are you out tonight?" I asked.

It took her a brief moment to answer.

"I uhh... had to escape my mom from being in a conversation she read about in a magazine. And besides, I never did get a chance to tour around La Rouse since me and my family got here" she said.

A teasing smile escaped me.

"Let me get this straight" I stared at her mockingly.

She groaned.

I tried to hide my huge smug, which was very unavoidable, from her.

"You've been living here in La Rouse for almost two weeks now, and you haven't checked out the city yet?" I said deceivingly but I could feel my smirk wanting to break through my lips.

"y-you don't have to rub it in" she stuttered.

I felt like laughing. Her face was so ridiculous, completely priceless.

"I'm not, tell you what… since im a gentleman" I noticed that she rolled her eyes.

I smirked.

"I'll show you my favorite places here in La Rouse, what do you say?" I asked as she looked at me nervously.

"Sure, When?" she said but a minute passed by before she answered.

"Saturday, let's say… seven-ish?"

"Sure, I'd love that" she says smiling; though I have to give her credit she is quite… appealing? Yeah, that's right appealing.

_I__s she blushing_? I thought. She was so obvious.

She likes me.

_Playing around wouldn't hurt_. I smirked.

"Cool, Then it's a date" I smirk, because her face is almost darker than a tomato.

Way too fun.

Silence took over again.

I noticed her head twisted a bit her eyes traveling my toned body. _Damn, she's checking me out!_ I looked at her at the corner of my eye, she didn't even notice me looking at her because she's too busy staring at my perfect toned, 6 pack, abs that was ripping through my black fitted shirt.

Her face turned scarlet again.

I furrowed my brows a bit. _Is she turning into a fangirl too?_

_Why am I disappointed?_

"Drew?" I hear her say my name.

"Yea?" I answered looking straight into her aqua-blue sapphire eyes. In a fact that I really want to look away. I can't; it was like I was drowning in some kind of whirl pool. _Stupid eyes_.

_Then all went swirly and blackish._

The next thing I saw beside me was a red notebook.

"What's this?" I said aloud when my fingers touched the mysterious notebook. I picked up the note pad or notebook, or whatever…

And I suddenly stood up "what the fuck!"

My feet started to run and there I saw the brunette again. "Wha?"

I was fucking exhausted! "May wait up" I called her, and I realized that she was staring at me questioningly.

And I also realized that MY BODY HAS ITS OWN FREAKIN' MIND! Well, technically it has… but you get the point!

"You... Forgot…. You're notebook..." I unwilling said.

_Oh so it'__s May's notebook…, I think im crazy, talking-to-someone-else-against-your-will crazy!._

"May…" I said.

Did I mention that I can't shut my mouth?

"I know we only met a few days ago… But I love you, May…. And im ready to share my life with you" _What the Hell!_

"But I Love You May, and im _ready_ to share my life to you" _HOLD UP! WHAT AM I SAYING!_

I kneeled.

_Holy Crap! Damn it Drew! Get up! GET UP!_

"May, will you..." I paused.

Oh! For the love of… Don't say it!

"Marry me?"

Fuck my life. Fan girls are exempted.

"Hot green haired boy say what!" she shrieked.

Why did she shout like that? Oh right, I proposed to her…

"Hot me say what!" I shouted too, and this time it was me.

Oh sure! _Now_, I can control my body!

And when I thought things couldn't get worse I was yanked by some blue haired man talking like a what? Martian? Martian language?

"Blah, blah, blabadi-blah blah."

"Dude, what are you saying?"

Weird.

Very Weird.

"blah blah blah" he said again.

"blah blah blah?" I repeated, looking at him.

*** * ***

I woke up. And thank god for that.

"Heh, so it was just a dream?"

It was already quarter to eight in the evening.

I shook my head and went to my bathroom to wash my face.

I just can't wait until my suspension is over.

I smirked.

The brunette…. May, I have to admit, somehow, magically… _appealed_ me. It may sound crazy coming from me, but yes, I finally admit it, I like her. Crazy right?

And just imagining a whole school year with her…

"This'll get crazier and crazier"

I mean, why not? I, Andrew Hayden, Is thinking about a girl for one… two weeks now? And by that, I mean non-stop. Why is it crazy? Because I never get one girl stuck in every corner of my mind, and if ever, she's either stalking me or a project partner for well… a project. But never, does a single female cross my mind more than a day. And then this one girl walks in my mind and somehow can't find the way out, and it's very annoying! And what the hell! I even admitted earlier that I like her! And it only took me _this _time to deny it!

Did it get crazier?

Definitely Crazier.

*** * ***

_Yay! I updated! Aren't you guys happy??_

_I want to thank my reviewers of my story! Though, I really want to thank those anonymous ppl who reviewed, you touched my heart! Guys make an account so I can thank you more with lots and lots of love! But really, thank you!_

_Anyway, keep up those reviews! Check my story "__**Tonight**__" I've uploaded chapter three! I'm so happy!_

_Sayanora!_

_-Obsidian_

**Review this chapter**


End file.
